


Peter's Ear

by 2bees_igotaheart



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bees_igotaheart/pseuds/2bees_igotaheart
Summary: •NOT ST*RKER•Baby!Peter and Bio!TonyPeter has an ear infection and Tony scores a date with his doctor.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 102





	Peter's Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my Tumblr (@/steverogershateacc) so check that out if you want and yeah here's the fic please be nice to me im trying :)
> 
> *if you have any ideas for stuff you want me to write or want me to make this a series comment or go to  
> instagram: @/jacklinegotaheart  
> tumblr: @/steverogershateacc *

Peter had been crying all day and Tony was starting to worry. The one year old baby was usually quiet apart from waking up and being hungry. Tony had already tried putting him to sleep, which lasted all of 12 minutes, then he fed Peter and the baby was still crying. When changing his diaper didn't do anything Tony started looking for signs of teething. 

"FRI, what's wrong with Pete?" Tony finally resorted to asking FRIDAY when the baby continued to cry while chewing on a teething necklace.

"I recommend taking him to a doctor for further inspection but he appears to have an ear infection." Tony looked at the baby's ear and decided it was better to check than keep making the baby suffer.

Tony left the two story house and got into his car heading towards Peter's usual doctor. 

\---

"Looks like a Middle Ear Infection to me, I'll prescribe some antibiotics to help it clear up." Peter's doctor was Dr. Stephen Strange, a very talented neurosurgeon until an accident 2 years ago. Now he's a normal doctor and mentors aspiring surgeons. 

Stephen had been Tony's doctor before he stopped neurosurgery after a few projects that involved Tony and his brain. Stephen agreed to be Tony's main doctor just to keep an eye on him and now he also took care of Peter.

"Okay, and again thank you, I tried everything but-" Tony gestured to Stephen and the office.

"Yeah, and I do have to ask, when are you coming for your own check up?" Tony groaned, he had been pushing back the same checkup for a few months now and he knew Stephen was going to notice. 

"Listen, Doc, let me think about that," Tony turns to Peter and mutters under his breath, "thisisthepartwhereyousayyourehungryorsomething." 

Stephen chuckles, "I definitely heard that."

"You didn't hear shit." Tony smiles.

"You know I was hoping maybe you'd want to have dinner together sometime." Stephen continued while filling out the prescription. 

"I'm free tonight if you're ok with take-out and movies, i'm not the best chef." Tony stood up and picked up Peter, turning to look at the side of the doctor's face.

Stephen turned his head to look at Tony before looking back at the screen, "sounds perfect."

\---

Tony got Peter to bed and was able to clean up a bit before Stephen showed up with food. Tony let the doctor in they sat on the couch to watch movies and eat. Throughout the movie they started to move closer together, now Tony had his head and Stephen's shoulder and Stephen had his arm around Tony.

They were peaceful, that was until a tiny body made its way into their laps and decided he would watch the movie with them. 

When the last movie finished Tony walked Stephen out and they even arranged a second date next week.


End file.
